Dragon Reborn
by TheBloodWolf
Summary: What if the Dovahkiin was more than just a mortal with the blood of a dragon, but a dragon reborn into the world of man. The only keys to her past are locked away inside of her very soul and the memories of the reviving Dovah, all leading back to the World-Eater himself. F/OC Dovahkiin/OC DovahXAludin/Odahviing/Ulfric Stormcloak. Favors Stormcloaks during civil-war.
1. Frigid Return

It had been 200 years since the Oblivion Crisis and 15 years after the Great War had taken place in Tamriel, The Aldmeri Dominion had risen out of the ashes and claimed much of what was once under their control. Cyrodiil and the Jarls of Skyrim had little choice but to sign the White-Gold Concordant, many saw it as a bribe for not soon after Altmer soldiers dressed in golden armor were seem carrying chests of gold to each Jarl. They said it was to rebuild Skyrim and to pay for any damages, but the Jarls did not need the bountiful chests of gold for that. The ban of Talos from worship in Tamriel was the start of a rebellion within Skyrim; the Nords saw the banning of Talos the sign of a weak and terrified Empire. Even Nords within Cyrodiil who were born in Skyrim or could trace their families back to Skyrim began to cross the border to join the Stormcloaks. Wearing blue and silver light armor they had camps hidden in the woods across Skyrim, their targets had been Imperial Legion camps and anyone wearing Imperial armor. The Legion had been sent into Skyrim to stop the rebellion, however in doing so they had made themselves a target by defending the White-Gold Concordant. The Jarl of Windhelm had been the man to begin the civil-war that held Skyrim in its grasp and the Dominion could do little but watch from the shadows. Aldmeri soldiers however could be seen taking prisoners to the Embassy that as located north of Solitude in the mountains, whatever happened to those taken there as unknown for few to none ever returned. Another feud within Skyrim was in the city of Whiterun, between Skyrim's oldest clans. Grey Mane and Battle-Born were once close friends who found value in farming and the old traditions of Skyrim became two bitter clans at war. Ulfrid Battle-Born and his clan had made a living while farming, but used their found wealth to cozy up to new friends within the Empire. When the war began the Grey Mane had chosen the Stormcloaks over the Legion, this only added more fuel to an already burning flame between the two. The Jarls had also chosen sides; the Jarls of Riften and Dawnstar had aligned with Windhelm while Solitude, Falkreth and Markarth took the side of the Empire. Whiterun remained a neutral party, the Jarl took cautious to take action for either side.

In order to join the civil-war within Skyrim races from Dunmer to Nord crossed the borders, the Orcs had remained within their compounds as the Khajiit took advantage of the war to sell merchandise outside of city walls and via caravans. The war had also divided another clan, older than Grey Mane and Battle-Born. A clan that's line could be traced back to a time where race and creed of man did not matter for all man were servants to a larger being. The clan had been spread between Skyrim and Cyrodiil for centuries, the war had divided the clan based on the right to worship Talos, but also for the destruction of anything that had come before the Aldmeri's own mastery of it. The clan of Davari had been keepers of old tomes, recordings of both priests and their masters. They had tomes from before the birth of Talos Stormcrown and the founding of the Akavari, scrolls and makings in a language only they could read and understand. The only others to have that knowledge were the Grey Beards of Skyrim, located on the slopes of Skyrim's highest mountain, the Throat of the World. The division of the clan however had come when those tired of protecting the past wanted to forge their on future left to find glory within the Legion. Those who wanted to protect what memories of the past they had took the journey to Skyrim, using their skills at the forge and with alchemy to help the rebellion but also to hide their relics within the tombs of their ancestors. Skilled with steel, leather, iron, and ebony metals they had made homes within small encampments and the large capitals of the Holds. Some even wandered the forests and mountains of Skyrim, choosing a life of solitude over the busy and trivial tidings of township.

"_Sot lok kodaav nid iiz_." A feminine voice murmured.

The traveler looked to the white sky with icy green eyes; her blood red hair fell against cold black armor as a satchel under her armor held all that she owned. Within her grasp as a large ebony sword, the edge kept sharp at all times. Behind her was the mouth of a cavern near the border of Cyrodiil and Skyrim, she had stayed there fearing that the growing winds meant a storm was near. With an exhale of frozen mist she returned her helmet to its rightful place, hiding her face from the world as she began the walk to Whiterun. Her sword rested on her left shoulder as a silent threat to anyone brave enough to attack the ebony clad traveler. Sadly the animal kingdom ever seem to understand such things, the low growling to her left and right had been her only warning before two wolves charged her from behind. The first struck her left leg making her fall to her knee as the second one leaped at her head, when the wolf's teeth tried to bite through her shoulder the woman yelled and tried to shake of the beast. The first wolf circled with fangs bared and waiting for an opening before an arrow whistled through the air. A yelp sounded before the woman finally shook off the second wolf, picking up her sword before thrusting it up blindly to feel something warm ooze into the cracks of her gauntlets. Looking up she saw the wolf impaled on her sword, the first wolf had been hit in the leg by the arrow and snarled. Two more arrows flew through the air, one went astray nearly hitting the young woman while the other hit the dead wolf.

"Dammit, watch your aim Ralof!" A man shouted before he charged from the bushes.

The man wore silver light armor with blue clothe, in his hands was a steel war hammer. Easing the dead wolf from her great sword the woman also charged at the wolf, both almost on a collision course the two had swung at the wolf. The force of the war hammer had caved in the spine while the great sword nearly cleaved both man and wolf in half. The man had short brown hair and deep grey eyes, his face covered in dirt and blood from the wolf. His hands tightly gripping the war hammer now buried within the wolf's rib-cage, the fur gloves on his hands slowly freezing from the blood on his hands. He looked at the ebony clad woman with wide eyes, the great sword nearly an inch from where his shoulder was. The man with the bow slowly walked from his hiding place, his long blonde hair riddled with pine needles as green eyes looked from the man then to the woman. Ralof lowered his bow and eased his great axe from off his back, the woman before him was not friend, nor was she foe but he would take caution before anything else. From the three did nothing but silent mist passed from their beings as they stood frozen in place.

"Easy lass, we don't mean any harm." The man in front of her said.

The woman eased her sword from the corpse, slowly putting it onto her back as blood dripped onto the snow. Ralof and his companion also returned their weapons to their rightful places, the air as still tense until the woman gave a short bow. The men were confused by the action but uneasily bowed in return; her silence was unnerving even then. The woman looked at the wolves on the ground before she reached for something, both men once again on guard until the woman dropped to her knees and began to skin the wolves. When it came time to search the stomach the two watched as warm organs were pushed aside, steaming in the cold air before the woman slit the stomach and slowly turned it inside out. A soft hum the woman sifted through the half-digested lumps of meat and bone, something within the goop had glittered in the light. A wet slap hit the ground again before the woman made something akin to a purr rubbing a small gem into the snow to clean it. Ralof shivered as she did the same to the broken wolf but found little more than more goop before she collected the pelts.

"You're quiet aren't you?" Ralof said, looking around before he collected any unbroken arrows.

The ebony clad woman gave a faint nod before she shifted to pull twine from her satchel; the sound of cracking branches alerted her before she turned to see more silver and blue armored men and women. There had to be enough to fill four carriages, a small party of soldiers. They looked at the woman with glares and drew their weapons before a man walked from the back of the group, the soldiers parting to show a man with light brown hair and chocolate eyes. His clothing was that of a Jarl's making the name of the man no mystery judging on just who the soldiers were, the woman removed her helmet showing pale skin to the sun. A scar traveled from the top of her right eye to the corner of her lips, sweat from the fight with the wolves was light upon her brow as the man looked over her armor. There had been rumor that Nords from an old clan were making their way to Windhelm and other areas controlled by Stormcloaks but the man did not think that there were also women that had survived any purging of the clan. With a deep breath the man's chest seemed to puff out for a moment before he stopped, whatever he was about to try did not seem wise if he was wrong. The Stormcloaks around the man half-expected him to use an ancient gift called The Voice, to focus one's vital essence into a Thu'um or Shout. The man knew of only one shout but it had been enough to kill the once High King of Skyrim, it had been the very start of the rebellion but many saw the High King's death as an honorable loss.

"I see that the rumors of the Davari leaving Cyrodiil were true." The man said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The woman gave a nod.

"When it calls, all return to the land of their first breath." She said; her voice a soft yet cold melody upon the air.

Ralof gave a faint grunt looking over his shoulder, they were not alone. Refusing to drop her helmet the woman put her helmet back on. The sound of hooves made her weary of what was coming before at least 30 men had surrounded them, bows drawn and arrows ready, more were on their way. The man without armor on had looked around before ordering his men to stand down; the woman shook her head and drew her sword. Men and women wearing brown and red light armor had them surrounded within five circles, each bigger than the last. Icy green eyes seemed to glow as she tensed up, her blood pounded in her veins before her grip tightened and she charged. A snarl the only thing leaving her lips as she swung, two men were nearly cut in half as the rest of the circle aimed and fired. To be trapped within 4 circles of soldiers totaling 40 with only 8 people in the center made for a rather impressive ambush. The choice to charge into the ambush was neither brave, nor was it mad but the woman refused to be bested by ambush alone. Though 2 men had been cut down the other 8 arrows within the circle had either bounced off or found a weak point in the armor, the searing pain made the woman cry out before she paused. This time she had arrows and swords pointed at her, the arrows in her flesh must've been coated in a poison meant to drain her stamina. She felt weak as she gripped her great sword tightly, panting even before shaking her body trying to dislodge the arrows. Only two had fell from shallow wounds, the air freezing her hot blood to her skin and armor as the soldiers readied to fire again.

"Stand down, rebel!" A soldier shouted, a Breton by the tone.

The man who just moments before was going to Shout at the woman was silent watching as she shook once more, the men's blood had frozen to her armor giving it a ruby glitter down her front. A weak growl ripped from her throat before she rose once more to charge into the second circle before the sound of arrows sang through the air. Stray arrows nicked and hit other soldiers as others found their way to the flesh of the woman as she cleaved half-way through a woman's arm. The soldier dropped her sword as three men drew their maces, ready to beat the woman into submission. Stormcloaks shouted out cries for them to stop after another man had been run through, five more soldiers were needed to hold to woman down. The harsh blow to the back of the head from a steel mace was the final blow to bring darkness to the woman's world as she finally fell to the ground. Her fate then would be sealed as her armor removed and her satchel tossed into the woods to be forgotten, or so they thought.

_**A/N: Dovah used in this fanfiction translated using Ni Dovah translator **_

_**Sot lok kodaav nid iiz: White sky bear no ice**_


	2. Escape or Die

"Hey, you, you're finally awake." A familiar voice sounded.

The woman had opened her eyes to meet the eyes of Ralof, looking to her right she saw the man from before. His mouth had been gagged by a tightly wrapped clothe, his hands bound by a rope at the wrists. Looking down the woman gave a growl seeing that her hands were also bound, but also that her armor had been removed as were all her other belongings. Looking around she could tell they were a long way from the border, her belongings lost where ever the Imperial soldiers had left them. A horse thief sat next to Ralof, he seemed to be furious about being caught and struggled with his bonds. For the moment the thief as quiet as Ralof cursed shaking his head,

"You were trying to cross the border, right?" He asked, there as a momentary look of guilt in his eyes.

The woman nodded, looking ahead before shifting. The rags that she had on did little against the cold.

"Damn." He growled, "When those wolves attacked you and we stopped to help, you got caught in that Imperial ambush with the rest of us." He said glaring a hole at the carriage driver.

The thief glared at Ralof, he had only wanted to steal an Imperial horse to get to Hammerfell. Though he had little fear of letting his anger show; he wasn't going to be polite about it.

"Damn you Stormcloaks." He sneered, "Skyrim was fine before your kind showed up. Empire was nice and lazy."

The woman gave the thief a glare, though she had heard of the civil-war going on all she had wanted was to find one of the many abandoned forts and ruins to make a home for her-self. Being caught in an ambush was not her intentions, nor as listening to some rotten thief who had gotten caught in the act. The thief continued to curse at Ralof before he shook his head as though it didn't matter.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Ralof said before looking over at the man then to the woman in front of him.

The horse thief scoffed before he looked around then also looked at the woman. Her icy green eyes seemed to glow as she tried to loosen her bindings. If there was one thing that she could not stand it was to be bound. There was something in her blood that made her crave both freedom and battle to the point of fighting the Imperials even when trapped. They were in the way of her freedom and would not let her go without a fight, thought she was outnumbered it had not been a dishonorable defeat. A grunt from the gagged noble broke the silence before the thief glared his way. The woman glared at the thief, though he didn't notice it at first.

"And what's wrong with him, eh?" He snapped; Ralof was the first to snap back.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim." He growled as the bound woman next to the man tilted her head.

"_Faal gein do grah ahrk smoliin fah stin fron_?" Her voice was rough and held a growl as she spoke.

It made them driver stop before reaching for another piece of cloth to gag the woman before Ralof glared. The driver sneered but turned around and continued to drive. The woman had growled before Ulfric grunted and shook his head, though she was not one to surrender there was often a time to be patient and wait for the time to strike. The woman sighed and closed her eyes; the icy gleam had vanished as they closed. The horse thief continued to talk the closer that they grew to their destination, Ralof was the only one to resume the conversation with the thief. The woman had been content to bow her head and relax as if in thought, there was something in the air that made her tense yet gave her a feeling of security. The horse thief had no idea where they were going but the woman did not show much interest in the surrounding area. Ulfric Stormcloak was silent but glared to the Imperials passing by; his body shook with rage as he growled to himself.

The gag prevented him from speaking or Shouting. The woman beside him seemed to be in thought, or maybe she didn't care about her last moments. There was a look of peace in her expression, though it was not easy to see beyond a cold mask. She looked as pure blooded as any Nord, a feminine yet strong frame built to stand the harsh lands yet at first glance did not look dangerous outside of armor. It was hard to see how she could be the one who was in the armor, but yet the way she had stood her ground and charged against the ambush was as though it was instinct. With a grunt Ulfric nudged the woman. The woman opened her eyes half-way and looked to the noble with a stoic expression. Her green eyes were stunning even without their icy glow, had she been a Skyrim raised Nord she would've been considered a wild beauty. The woman didn't even give the others a chance to ask a question before her eyes closed once more, her posture one of an uninterested elder rather than a young woman about to die. The Imperials spoke of a place called Helgen; it was a place where they took many Stormcloaks for execution. The horse thief gave a whimper noticing a larger fortress growing closer to them, the woman opened her eyes part way before a faint sound echoed through the air, like thunder in the distance. The sound sent a shiver up the spines of the Imperials before they looked in the direction of the rumbling sound.

"Damn heathen lands…" A soldier grumbled as he walked by a carriage.

The woman growled at the remark as Ralof chuckled, an Imperial didn't know much better but the woman shifted before leaning forward. Ulfric couldn't help but notice the expression on her face; it was the look of someone trying to hear beyond the noise around them. Another rumble echoed through the land making the soldiers stop; they drew their weapons before a few made annoyed noises at being too paranoid of the sound. The silence that came after each rumbling thunder was more unnerving than the last as they finally came to Helgen. The woman couldn't help but growl seeming a few High Elves walking around the fort; Ralof noted her displeasure and tilted his head in confusion, she seemed to have a deep rooted hatred of High Elves that sounded older than just the Great War. Icy green eyes glared with fury at the High Elf talking an older Imperial, the woman heard Ralof talking about the man; she caught the name Tullius and promised to have his head. The cart that they were in came to stop as all the occupants in the back were told to get out. It was not unexpected for the red head to be difficult and resist those who tried to pry her from her seat; one of the men had been head-butted before the woman was stabbed with a poisoned dagger to drain her stamina. Tullius had taken a note to the woman's resistant nature and ordered her to forgo the list of all the known rebels; he wanted to see just who was giving his men such trouble. The veteran watched as the wild woman was drug to him by two men, a fresh wound leaving a trail behind her; the man gave a faint grunt before he spoke.

"A woman gave you men trouble?" Tullius asked; he disapproved of his men's trouble with such a simple task.

One of the men rubbed the back of his head letting his long brown hair bounce freely before the other man forced the woman to her knees, the action earned a weak growl before the man forced her face into the ground with his boot.

"This thing is no woman, she's a wild beast." The man growled before the woman writhed trying to free herself from under his boot.

The woman wasn't in the best shape due to the stamina poison, was much as she hated it there was little she could do if she wasn't able to bleed out most poisons. Tullius clicked his tongue and the woman was forced to sit on her knees, her face covered in dirt and a small bruise. Tullius had no doubt in his mind that the woman was a Davari, he had been getting reports that many from the clan had been making their way to Skyrim for some time but did not know their reasons; some had joined his ranks even though he had feared it would only lead to further problems with those from the clan joining both the Imperial Army and the Stormcloaks. With luck he managed to avoid a meeting of two clan members since they both chose opposite sides for the moment; there was little doubt in his mind there was a reason as to why the Davari before him was now trying to get away.

"Trying to get back to your rebel friends?" Tullius said, gaining a confused glare from the woman.

The woman shook her head before the man behind her made a move to kick her; Tullius stopped him with a wave of his hand. He wanted to hear why the woman was found with rebels and why she had attacked them if she wasn't with them.

"The why attack my men, surely you know of the war Davari." Tullius said; the clan named got her full attention before she sneered at the old man.

"I care not for your men or your war." She snarled roughly, "I travel alone… Now thanks to you a vital part of my clan's history may be lost." The woman growled thinking that her bag was lost; it would no doubt be looted and anything of value sold to the highest buyer or worse; given to the Aldmeri Embassy.

"Then why were with Ulfric Stormcloak?" Tullius asked firmly, his mouth pressed into a tight line waiting for her next answer.

The woman hung her head for a moment before she gave a sigh.

"I was caught off guard by wild wolves… Two of those men in the ambush aided me." She said gritting her teeth in embarrassment. "Had they not I may have been too busy with them to be caught up in your little ambush." She mumbled.

The two men behind her slightly gulped, knowing that they had a hand in subduing the woman during the ambush and bringing her before Tullius. The older man noted their expressions. With a sigh Tullius was faced with the choice of letting her go or keeping her there, he didn't want to risk stirring up trouble with the Davari clan with the Grey-Manes and Battle-Born already causing trouble in Whiterun due to the war. A deep rumbling alerted the group to something coming near; a loud roar drew all attention to the sky as a large creature landing on the tower over the executioner's block. There was a shout of shock as a large black Dragon over looked the area before giving a roar knocking all in the area to the ground, a second roar cause clouds over head to circle as fire rained from the sky. Tullius' eyes widened as the three men ran to assist those that they could; leaving the Davari on her own. Her first instinct was to run but the Dragon was flying over the area and landing on towers and walls to breath fire onto anyone nearby however she couldn't help but hear it's Shouts.

"_Yol-Toor-Shul_!" The Dragon Shouted each time it landed till the stream of fire ended.

The Davari had to roll to avoid being crushed by a ball of fire nearly ending her life as she spotted Ralof, with a sigh of relief she ran to him just was the Dragon landed over them; it snarled before Shouting once more and moved to snap at the two before it paused for a moment. Ralof went to grab for a sword he had looted from a dead Imperial before the Davari nudged him to stop as the Dragon took a deep breathe, the Shout in the back of it throat before the woman yelled out.

"_Drem vul lok_!" She yelled making the Dragon turn it's head towards a crowd of Imperials, it was enough time for the two to run by and make it to a near by tower.

Ralof looked at the woman before he was assaulted with the clamor of his fellow Stormcloaks, including Ulfric. The men were unnerved that a Dragon had appeared, even though said Dragon had a hand in them living another day; granted if they made it out of Helgen alive. The woman leaned against the wall and listened for the Dragon to Shout again; in the back of her mind there was something familiar about it but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her frustration was noted by Ralof when he glanced her way; he sighed and walked up to her to cut her loose. When he did the Davari bowed her head to him.

"I believe you owe us your name, lass." Ralof said making the woman shift before she nodded.

The woman rubbed her wrists before she glanced to Ulfric and spoke,

"My name is Thalia Davari." The woman said; the men didn't seem surprised.

Ulfric tilted his head slightly before he nodded to her, Thalia walked up to him; he seemed tense as two men tried to run up the stairs. The Dragon's head burst through the wall and sent a stream of flame to the other end of the tower; Ulfric growled as the Dragon's actions caused the stairs to be blocked. Ralof gave a cry of frustration before Ulfric gave him orders to leave with Thalia; they were to try to make it out alive and make it to the nearest village. The two nodded before running up the steps, the hole that the Dragon made in the tower gave them access to a burning building that seemed to be their way out. With a deep breath Thalia and Ralof jumped; rolling as the hit the ground, they both sprinted from the burning building as it collapsed behind them. The Dragon was still circling the area but seemed to roar even louder when it saw Thalia and Ralof, the two needed to get to a safer place and recollect themselves. Ralof had found a path the avoided the Imperials almost completely until Ralof seemed to find someone that he knew; it was a Nord dressed in Imperial armor, they exchanged heated words before the two ran into a door that lead them to a rather spacey circular room.

"That… That thing doesn't know when to give up." Ralof said as he rested his hands on his knees.

Thalia was leaning against a wall, the stamina poison wasn't doing her body much good, she wasn't quite able to bleed out all of the poison; the remaining poison left her body feeling numb due to the running. Ralof noticed her fatigue and walked over to her, Thalia gave a small glare as he moved to inspect the dagger wound to her side. Ralof grit his teeth before looking over the wound, he wasn't impressed by the tactics of the Imperials but he could understand their caution. Thalia didn't back down during the ambush and he had a feeling that she was giving them trouble when he saw that she was taken to Tullius himself.

"Are you going to make it?" Ralof asked half jokingly to try and lighten the grim situation.

Thalia pushed away from the wall and grit her teeth as the numbing feeling seemed content to give her legs a feeling of pins jabbing under her skin.

"I have been through worse; I'm just not so good with poisons." She growled lightly.

Ralof raised his hands up in defense before walking to the other end of the room, the cell door was locked and neither of them had anything to pick the lock with. The room soon shook lightly as the Dragon's roar was heard; voices were heard before two Imperial soldiers rushed into the room. Ralof pushed Thalia behind him, she growled as though she was insulted but she understood that she wouldn't be of much help until the stamina poison ran its course through her system. The Imperials looked to Ralof before they charged him, the Skyrim born Nord was cocky and used the hilt of his sword to slam into the face of the male; the female Imperial gave out a battle cry but was stopped by a fire ball. Over his shoulder Ralof could see Thalia with a ball of fire in one of her hands, she seemed to slightly struggle with her Magika telling him that the Nord wasn't really cut out to be Mage but knew enough to defend herself when she had nothing else. The female Imperial had been burnt on her face and arm before she glared at Thalia before charging; Ralof wasn't quite able to make it time before the Imperial's axe made a deep cut into her arm, The fight continued until Ralof drove his sword into the gut of the female, the male had been taken care of by Thalia's fire ball spells, the use of Magika had left her slightly paled before she weakly growled.

"_Mal tiid_… We need to go." Thalia glared slightly before she limped toward the two looking for the key to the door.

Ralof couldn't agree more as he helped search bodies for the key; with luck the female had the key and gave a cry of triumph before he unlocked the door. Thalia was leaning against a wall to keep herself straight, the use of Magika and the poison had weakened her further; whoever made the stamina poison was a damn good alchemist or they knew their way around a potion's lab. Ralof grit his teeth as their way was blocked by a wall of rumble brought down before them by the Dragon. Ralof glanced back at Thalia before he noticed a second path leading downward; silently hoping it would get them out of Helgen before the Dragon brought down the whole damn prison on top of them.

*_Mal tiid: Little time_

_*Drem vul lok: Peace dark sky_

_*Yol-Toor-Shul: Fire Inferno Sun (Fire Breath Shout)_

_*Faal gein do grah ahrk smoliin fah stin fron: The one of battle and passion for free kin_


	3. Freedom in Life and Death

Thalia and Ralof made their way down the pathway that led them down to a small set of stairs; with their luck they ended up in an area of beds and chests. Ralof looked to Thalia before he began to look for an antidote for the remaining poison running through her body, they were lucky that it was wearing off at the pace it was. Thalia was looking for something to use as armor, the chests hadn't been locked giving her access to what ever she could grab. The contents of the chests were slim but she was lucky enough to find steel grieves and boots with a set of Stormcloak armor, though she wasn't confident in light armor she was happy with what she could find. Ralof was successful in finding plenty of heath and stamina potions but there was no antidote to be found, he gave a glance behind him to see Thalia finishing her search with a sword in hand. The Davari looked fierce without the heavy armor, her icy green eyes along with her scar fixed in the current glare she was intimidating enough to make a troll think twice.

"Did you find anything of use?" Ralof asked; his answer was a nod and a swing of the sword.

With that nod Ralof lightly tossed Thalia a bottle of green glowing liquid, a soft sound of gratitude was his reward before the woman opened the bottle and downed the contents. It took only moments for the potion to take effect and counter-act the remaining poison in Thalia's veins. Now that there was little hindering her, the woman could easily keep up with Ralof. The two Nords made their through the door leading to a set of steps that lead to a lower dungeon. There were two Stormcloaks fighting a pair of Imperials dressed in bloodied uniforms, one was a Mage with lightening swirling around his fingers; the other was a soldier with a mace in hand. Ralof growled and charged into battle with Thalia behind him. Though wounded the two unnamed Stormcloaks managed to wear the soldier down enough for Ralof to strike a fatal blow down upon the man's unprotected head.

Thalia wasn't having much luck with the Mage; the older man was proving to be more of a challenge than the woman had thought. The Imperial was cackling as he sent balls of lightening at the growling Davari, with a snarl Thalia charged the man. The mage charged a ball of lightening expecting to face the Nord head on but missed when the woman ducked down and sliced his knees. The man stumbled back and fell to the ground before starting to use a Healing spell. One of the wounded Nords gave a shout before Thalia scrambled to her feet moments before the Mage's head was smashed under a steel great-hammer. Blood and brain lightly spattered Thalia's pale skin as her eyes gained their icy glow. The man with the great-hammer stepped back, giving a faint chuckle he went to check on the Stormcloak with a dagger. Ralof went to his comrades giving them a health potion each before he turned to Thalia.

"Are you alright, I didn't think a Mage would be the Imperial's army." Ralof said; his voice had an uneasy tone to it.

"_Geh, _I feel no pain." Thalia murmured.

With Ralof began to converse with his comrades to try to figure out if Ulfric had made it out safely. Thalia took the moments rest to look into the cages lined up against the wall. Two of the cages had golden coins, one of them held the dead body of a Mage with a spell book and robes. Though Thalia was no Mage, the book and robes would be a good start at gaining coin for new armor and weapons. With a light growl she stalked throughout the room looking for lock-picks. With luck Thalia found three lock-picks and gave a light sigh before moving to the cage doors. The easy locks didn't put up much of a challenge for Thalia; she made quick work of getting the coins and stripping the dead Mage of his robes and his book. Using the robes as a make-shift bag, Thalia got to her feet with her goods on her back. The rest of the Nords raised a brow before nodding to her and moving along.

The group moved slowly, checking any caged corpses for means to identify them, to Thalia's disgust it seemed that the Imperials pocketed anything of grand value. With the bodies becoming greater in numbers Thalia seemed to start to look at the faces of the dead carefully. Ralof and the others often shifted uncomfortably when Thalia looked closer at the dead, her icy eyes locking with their dead ones. A soft growl came from the woman's throat with each corpse that passed under her eyes, Ralof and the other man concluded that Thalia was looking for someone. A soft gasp was the only signal that the Davari had found something. In the final cage was the dead body of a man with nearly white icy blue eyes, his face marked by two scarred lined going from the corner of his left eye to his chin. His long red hair was caked with dirt and blood, his throat was slashed violently; leaving him to bleed out in his cell. Thalia could only sway with more and more with every step she took towards the corpse.

"Balrick…" Thalia said in a hushed voice.

Reaching the cage that held the dead man seemed to be enough to bring the fierce woman to her knees. A shaking hand reached out to touch the pale face as the other woman kept Ralof and his comrade back. Balrick had been Thalia's mentor, though only 6 years older than the woman. Balrick had loomed over her with stern lessons, but she looked to the older Davari as her brother. To see the once wild man in such a state brought a sad crooning from the woman, the closest thing Thalia could do to crying. Picking the lock on the cage, Thalia slowly brought Balrick's head to rest in her lap. Running her fingers through the matted hair she bowed her head and began to say a prayer.

"_Voth nid faas, aal daar sil ru stin. Drem ko dinok Zeymah."_

The prayer sent a chill down the spine of the three Nords, watching in shock as Thalia set the body on fire with Magika. The group remained unmoving until the corpse was little more than a charred form. A loud roar brought the group back to the situation at hand; Thalia gave a soft growl before she began to walk forward. The pathway began to simmer with thick threads of silk; Ralof gave a shudder as the woman lightly yelped slipping down a separate pathway. A hole in the wall revealed an incline leading down to a nest of monstrous spiders. The woman gave a shout and crawled backwards as a spider the size of a saber cat dropped from the roof of the cavern.

"Fiora!" Ralof yelled sliding down to help the woman.

Fiora thrust her dagger forward, the blade finding its way into an eye of the spider as its fangs rubbed together in pain. Frostbite Spiders were one of the most common dangers in Skyrim, their venom slowing down pray by chilling the blood. Their skin made them easy to spot however, in the sun they had an icy blue shin to their red skin; when in caverns it was their shadows that gave them away. Lucky for the group the spiders in the cavern were young yet, some could be crushed under foot while others needed a few well placed stabs. Thalia snarled and charged into the fight, her anger renewing her ruthless passion for battle. Behind her was the Nord with the great-hammer, ready to swing the heavy weapon down on anything that got too close for his liking.

"I hate these things!" Ralof shouted stabbing a spider in the middle.

The spider gave a screech of pain before struggling to get free from the blade buried inside of it. Fiora climbed onto the spider's back and drove her dagger hilt deep into the creature's head causing it to fall on Ralof. The blonde Nord gave a cry and wriggled out from under the beast just in time to see smaller ones fall from above. With a grunt he hacked at the younglings, glancing over his shoulder Thalia and Fiora had one backing up to Galgren. Though Galgren was near 7 feet tall he was truly a gentle giant, it was when he was met with confrontation did his hammer begin to swing. Fiora was his short younger sister; one could tell by their passive natures and how well they worked together. The two were never too far apart even in battle; it was normally Fiora's lithe body that made her an easy looking target; however that was before she led them to Galgren's hammer.

"C'mon Ralof, show some spine!" Galgren laughed smashing a small Spider under his hammer.

Ralof gave a huff before Thalia threw a dead Spider before him; her face seemed fixed in a silent growl before she made a small sound wiping blood from her face. Fiora and Galgren walked behind Thalia before Fiora heard a sound and ran to the opening to the wall farthest from where they entered the Spider nest. Fiora gave a light sigh seeing a few possible ways out before noticing four Imperials, two with swords and bows and two with just bow and arrows. Ralof and Galgren looked to Thalia; something about the Imperials securing the possible exits had brought a fire into the usually cold green eyes. Ralof hung his head lowly; he had a feeling that seeing Balrick's corpse had ignited the Davari's anger. Without much warning the woman's eyes narrowed before she crouched lowly, her sword heavily coated in venom from the Spiders. The Stormcloaks exchanged looks before they too made their way towards the Imperials.

One of those wielding a bow issued out the alarm.

"Stormcloaks; don't let them escape!"

Ralof growled and quickly skid to the side at avoid a flying arrow. Fiora and Galgren had engaged the two Imperial's bearing swords; keeping their eye out for the fourth man. Near the raised bridge the fourth man was trapped between the bridge and Thalia, an arm wrapped around his middle as his blood chilled. Icy green eyes seemed to glow with a rage that few had seen from her; on the man's hand was a silver ring in the form of a Dovah with sapphire stones for eyes. She knew the ring well; it had been a gift Balrick had gotten from his family before he left for Skyrim to join the Stormcloaks. To see the ring on the hand of the man whom had gloated about starving the Davari made Thalia's blood boil. Forcing the man against the wall, Thalia gripped the man's wrist tightly in her hand; the man's eyes widened as Thalia brought her sword down upon his hand. A scream was all the man had been able to give before Thalia roared in fury and brought the sword up at an angle. Blood spattered the wall as the Imperial's organs appeared to be pulled away from his body, the gurgling of blood rising from the man's throat faded as Thalia buried her sword into the man's head.

"_Sahlo_…" She hissed, lowering to one knee and picking up the mangled hand of the Imperial.

With a sad croon Thalia slid the ring from the middle finger and secured it on her own, the ring seemed to hug her finger as if to welcome her warmth. Ralof and the others rejoined her in time to see her pull the lever to lower the bridge. Fiora sighed with relief as her and Galgren agreed to stay behind and help any other surviving Stormcloaks out of Helgen, Ralof nodded and put his shoulder on Galgren's then Fiora's before running ahead. Thalia gave a light bow of her head, following Ralof before a loud roar sounded and the cavern seemed to rumble; the ceiling gave way and smashed the bridge blocking the four from each other. Ralof growled and turned away as Thalia tilted her head and walked forward seeing the river.

"Those two are _mul_, strong in battle." Thalia said in a slightly warmer tone; sensing Ralof's worry "They will find a way out."

Ralof nodded from the odd moment of comfort before he walked ahead of Thalia, he had agreed that they would be able to follow the river to find their way out. The walk was rather tense for a few moments before Ralof noticed the ring on Thalia's finger, it looked similar to the dragon that had interrupted the beheading. The eyes were glittering in the light as its wings looking pressed against its body; which was curled around Thalia's finger. It must've been crafted by a Davarian smith to have such a beast turned into a trinket, the blonde shook his head and looked ahead knowing it wasn't his place to pry. Thalia had been scanning the area looking for any paths that deviated from the river. With luck she had spied one and walked down it leaving Ralof to wait by the river, to her disappointment all she found was a light bag of coins and a health potion. Upon her return to Ralof she handed him the bag of coins and kept the potion, she was more comfortable in keeping those on hand rather than relying on another.

"I hear something ahead." Ralof said crouching low, motioning for Thalia to follow him.

To both their surprise the cavern grew colder as they followed the river to a vent, to the right of the vent was a path with a cold breeze. Ralof and Thalia followed the wind only to pause at the sight of a large black bear, resting on a pile of bones both human and animal. The bear didn't seem to notice them, with swift feet they crept closer to the bear until it shifted and gave a low growl looking around. Ralof handing Thalia a dagger before taking aim with his bow, he had hoped to kill the bear with as little trouble as possible. Before he was ready to string his bow Thalia crept closer to the bear, she didn't want to risk the blonde missing and leaving her to deal with the bear before he could restring. Ralof made a grunt seeing Thalia creeping closer and fired his bow, the arrow had been going fast enough to breach the bear's fur and muscle before hitting the spine. The bear gave a low whining grow before slumping forward, Thalia looked to Ralof with a nod before motioning to continue their way; Ralof was more than happy to jog to catch up to her. The two lightly jogged until their feet had hit a snow that covered their feet, with a wide grin Ralof could feel the cool air from the opening and walked ahead eagerly as Thalia gave one last look over her shoulder and ran to join him as they ran into the light.

"It looks like we made it…" Ralof said before pushing Thalia into nearby bushed and crouching low.

Thalia was about to drive the dagger into the man before she heard the roar of the Dovah and watched the skies carefully, her eyes slightly widening as her eyes caught the glimpse of the black best as it flew over head. Ralof didn't miss the look and frowned, the Davari were said to be ancestors of priests that served the Dovah during their reign over man. Ralof backed away and allowed Thalia to get to her feet before she brushed off a few leaves and snow. Her eyes seem to hold a deep rooted secret that Ralof wasn't ready to pry from the woman, but he would keep his questions for a more suited time. The two decided to remain together until Ralof guided her to Riverwood, he wasn't sure if she would be safe knowing that the territory they were in belonged to no side in the war; it was a popular place for either side to collect prisoners.

"Why did you take that ring from the Imperial?" Ralof asked, breaking the tension in the air.

Thalia looked at the curious blonde then to the silver ring on her finger.

"It was a gift… Balrick had been given this ring as a gift before he left for Skyrim three years ago." Thalia said.

Ralof gave a light nod; he could understand why Thalia would've taken it if the dead Davarian had a family of his own.

"It is Davarian custom to give each of the youth a ring in the form of a _Dovah_, a dragon." Thalia explained, "The ring is a representation of their guide; each ring with a name to represent the nature of its holder."

Ralof nodded for a moment before something struck him, he didn't see Thalia's ring. Lowering his eyes a thought had crossed his mind, if an Imperial had Balrick's ring; what would've stopped another from taking her ring after they were captured.

"Did the Imperial's take your ring?" Ralof asked quietly.

"_Ahdojul_... _Nid_." Thalia murmured in the low growling language. "_Ahdojul _was sent to High Hrothgar before I began my journey, I must walk the Seven Thousand Steps to gain my guide; all I know is the name given to it."

At the name Ralof tilted his head, a shameful and morbid curiosity overwhelming him as he spoke.

"What is the name of Balrick's ring?" Ralof asked; his tone soft and shy.

Thalia gave a soft sigh looking to the ring fondly, unshed tears glittering in her eyes.

"_Odahviing…_"

_**Odahviing: Snow Hunter Wing**_

_**Ahdojul: Hunter of Man**_

_**Nid: No**_

_**Mul: Strong**_

_**Dovah: Dragon**_

_**Sahlo: Weak**_

_**Voth nid faas, aal daar sil ru stin. Drem ko dinok Zeymah: With no fear, may this soul run free. (Davarian prayer for the departed.) Peace in death Brother. **_

_**A/N: Since there's multiple shipping's in this FanFic let me break them down**_

_**Odahviing/Ahdojul: Sybling-ship (They have a brother sister bond)**_

_**Ulfric/Thalia: Its and uneasy mix (Will be seen more in later chapters)**_

_**Alduin/Ahdojul: Enemy to Mate-Ship (Explained more in later chapters)**_


End file.
